


rest where it will

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [14]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, F/M, First Time, Gen, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - prom night]</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest where it will

* * *

_[sophomore/junior year]_

  
It's still dark, but the horizon is growing lighter when Ryan tumbles through the window. For once, he manages to not land in an awkward, loud pile on the floor. Straightening up, he dusts off his tuxedo pants. The jacket is in the car, along with the stupid cummerbund and bow tie. The collar of his shirt is open, the first few buttons still undone. The memory of Tarah's hands on his skin, the feel of her against him, still whispers through his head.

Shaking the thoughts away, Ryan moves toward the bed.

Only Spencer's not there. Frowning, he reaches over to switch on the lamp beside the bed. The comforter is scrunched up in a couple of places but other than that, the bed is barely disturbed. Ryan heads over to the door and looks down the hallway.

Black and white and color flash on the wall down the way, whatever's on the TV reflecting up from the downstairs rec room. That makes sense since it _is_ Friday night. Spencer's parents are pretty lenient on the weekends, as long as Spencer doesn't sleep until noon. Ryan knows, he's generally the one keeping Spencer awake.

He makes his way down the stairs, avoiding the squeaky one, fourth from the bottom. Coming around the corner, he stops dead.

Spencer's neck is at a crazy angle, leaning against the back of the couch. _His neck's going to kill him when he wakes up_ , Ryan thinks vaguely. What really made him stop though, is Brendon.

Brendon's sprawled along the length of the couch, half on his stomach with his face is smashed on top of Spencer's leg. From where he's standing, Ryan can see the wet drool spot on Spencer's jeans. He can also see how Brendon's fingers are curled over Spencer's knee and the hand that's resting on Brendon's neck. Casual, like Spencer just let it fall to that spot. Their breathing is almost synchronized, deep and peaceful, and Ryan has to stop himself from shaking them both awake.

After a minute, Ryan carefully heads back up stairs, climbs out the window and goes home. Something twists in his belly, but he ignores it.

 

 

Around ten the next morning, he knocks on the front door. Ginger opens it and smiling widely, pulls him inside with an arm around his shoulder.

"Just in time! There's a stack of waffles in the kitchen, but I'd move quick, Brendon's kind of scary."

They move into the kitchen and the other boys both look up, grinning at him. Spencer, the traitor, says, "Hooo, fancypants. How was prom?"

Ryan glares, even as Ginger makes a sound of disappointment. "Ryan, honey, why didn't you tell me? I could have taken pictures!" She actually looks disappointed and Ryan feels bad about not saying anything.

"They took some there. I can bring you one?" He asks hesitantly. Ginger's eyes brighten and it's so reminiscent of Spencer that he can't help smiling back. Spencer makes a gagging noise and at his mother's pointed look, says, "What? I had waffle in my throat."

"Right," she responds. To Ryan, she asks, "Did you take that lovely young girl? Deanna, I think?"

"Nah," Brendon puts in, mouth dusted with powdered sugar. Ryan looks at him in disgust. "He took Taraaaaah."

"Oh? I didn't know you were dating someone new." Ginger looks interested. Ryan's face starts heating up and he gives Brendon a dirty look.

"It's nothing," he mumbles. Spencer snorts. Ginger, in the middle of taking a plate down from the cabinet, smacks him in the back of the head. She hands the plate over, moving the stack of waffles away from Spencer and pushing them toward Ryan. "Eat up, honey."

Spencer reaches out a fork to snatch one back, but Brendon blocks him with his own fork. A second later it turns into a mini battle. Ginger just shakes her head, moving around the counter and out of the kitchen. Ignoring them both, Ryan takes two waffles and douses them with a ton of syrup.

"God, that's still so gross."

Ryan rolls his eyes at Spencer, stuffing a huge bite into his mouth. Syrup squishes out and runs down his chin. Spencer raises an eyebrow and Ryan just moans appreciatively.

"Oh man," Brendon laughs. "That's probably what you sounded like last night. Poor Tarah." Ryan chokes on the piece of waffle he was in the process of swallowing.

Brendon's voice is kind of high when he says, "Oh my god, you totally did! Way to go, Ross!" A thoughtful looks crosses his face. "And she didn't run screaming from you monster cock? Huh."

"Jesus, Brendon." Spencer punches Brendon in the arm. "Please refrain from talking about Ryan's penis while I eat. Gross."

"Yes," Ginger says from the doorway. "I'd appreciate that as well."

Ryan nearly chokes on another piece of waffle, his face warming up again. Spencer and Brendon don't look much better. Actually, it looks like Brendon isn't even breathing; his face is starting to turn purple. Ginger pats him on the back, murmuring, "Breathe, hon," and he takes a huge gulp of air.

Ginger turns to look at Ryan, her expression serious..His face has practically got to be bright red by now, he's so embarrassed. She clears her throat and Ryan swallows hard.

With a sigh, she says, "I know all of you are growing up, but sex is a very serious matter, Ryan."

"Mom–"

"No." She raises a hand and Spencer shuts up. "I mean it." She looks at all three of them and then back to Ryan. "Are you using protection?"

Seriously, _so embarrassed_. Staring at his shoes, he mumbles, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's good." There's a little bit of something in her voice, pride and sadness rolled together. She gives him another hug, a little tighter this time and he can't help reaching up to return it. In a soft voice, she says, "You're growing up so fast."

A moment later, she pulls back. Her voice catches a little on her bright, "Okay, that's all the lectures for today. Eat some waffles, play some video games. Spencer, mow the back yard. Have fun!" She leaves the room on Spencer's groan.

Brendon's head thuds down on the counter, his words muffled but clear. "Oh my god, I will never mention your private parts ever, ever again."

Spencer flicks him in the ear and Brendon yelps, flailing back. "I'd appreciate that, assface. Geez." He stabs his fork into a piece of waffle on his plate, grumbling, "I hate mowing the yard, ugh."

After a few minutes of silence, Ryan looks up to see Spencer staring at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Really? You did–" Spencer lifts a shoulder. "You know."

Ryan can feel the blush starting back up for the third time. "Yeah."

He's trying not to grin like an idiot, but Spencer isn't fooled. He smirks and Ryan can't stop the smile that spreads across his face. Brendon lets out a whoop and Spencer says dryly, "Well, I guess you're a man now, Ryan Ross."

Ryan thinks about Tarah, about hotel sheets and shaking hands and soft skin.He doesn't think about friends and sleeping, couches and hands curled around necks and knees.

"Guess I am."

 


End file.
